Now you are back
by ellijof
Summary: continues from when you are gone. Bella and Edward are back together, whilst Kian and Esher are still outcasts of vampire society, and Victoria is still hunting Bella. Bad summary again. Hopefully a better story. T for safety.
1. ProlougueChoices

**If you haven't read "When you were gone" you will not understand what is going on in "Now you are back" I advise you do read it, but you read this if you want without reading when you were gone.**

Prolougue

Kians POV

"_Leave Kian." Rain had said "You've gone to far this time. Nyx will disapprove of your actons."_

_Rain stod there, looking stern with the "I'm a professor here, Kian." look on her face. _

"_Its full moon ritual!" Esther protested._

"_Is there a problem, Rain?" Aelia walked in. She looked curious. Oh great, Now Aelia was involved._

"_There is. You know Bella's story? Not only did Kian bring it up, he decided to be harsh about it. I chucked him out, and he's refusing to go..."_

I thought of my last hour at the Olympic house of night a lot. Tonight was not an exception.

"_Leave Kian." she said "And take the cause of your upset with you..."_

It was rare for a vampyre to be expelled from the house of night. I was the one that was expelled, not Esther. Esther was my guest and she had to leave with me.

She slept in my arms. I was sat on a branch of a tree, still in the Olympic peninsula. This was what had become of us. Vagabonds. Disgraces. Outcasts.

I bowed my head and let a few tears fall. My human life failed, and now so had my vampyre life. I messed it up, like I messed everything up.

Esther awoke in my arms. "It is evening, Love." I said sadly.

"Kian." she said "Why do we stay in Olympic peninsula?"

"Because it was home." I said, looking away.

She held my head in her hands. "Kian, I am leaving. I cannot live forever in the forests."

"No, Esther. Please." I said "I cannot go, not yet. Maybe if I wait..."

"We have waited to long." she said "Make your choice, Kian...me or _home._"

Bellas POV

The door opened as I grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge. I turned to see who was coming in. Edward.

"Oh...hey, Edward." I said, cutting open the bag.

"Hi." he said, eyeing the bag "How can you drink blood cold?"

"Its better than drinking blood from humans." I said. "I know you can survive on animal blood, but if we don't get human blood, we go mad."

I quickly drank the blood and threw away the plastic bag. "You want something?" I asked.

"Actually I do." he said, kneeling on one knee. I instantly felt worried.

"Bella Swan." he said. He held out a ring. "Well you marry me?"

I was stunned. I didn't know how to answer.

He was looking at me, hopefully. I knew that I'd never want anyone but Edward but...what would Renee say? It was a silly thought, I was a vampyre, she was a human but...

"I don't know!" I finally shrieked.

Edward looked shocked, maybe a little hurt. "Something's wrong. Bella, do you still not trust me?"

"I trust you, just. I don't know if I can..." I said, bowing my head. Edward was over in a second.

"Can't you?"

I backed away. "I love you Edward but...I don't know...."

I was confused. How could I say no, and yet, how could I say yes?


	2. Chapter 1 Overeaction

Chapter 1

Kians POV

Had to keep moving...If I stop...all is lost.

Who would have suspected Esther could turn so violent?

_The knife slashed across my back. I screamed as I was flung from the tree._

_Esther flitted away into the wilderness..._

I fell to the ground for a few seconds, gasping for air. I could not...would not...die here tonight. If I got to the house of night, maybe they would help, or maye because of my outcast status, they would not.

I got up and walked again. Every step was agony. My eyes were useless...no longer working right. suddenly, my foot hit a rock and I fell, hitting my head hard.

Everything went dark...

I woke up with the sound of argueing. I was being held.

"He's an outcast!" Aelia yelled "We exiled him!"

"So you're going to let him die?" Another yelled. I recognised the voice as Bella's. "Godamnit, Joeuse! Heal him!"

Joeuse was the healer at the house of night. I opened my eyes slightly. Indeed, Aelia and Bella were there, glaring at each other. Joeuse stod in his green scrubs, unsure what to do. I looked up to see a son of Erebus holding me.

"Don't, Joeuse." Aelia ordered. "He's a exile, Bella. I'm sorry."

Bella growled in frustration. "Is this really what Nyx would want?"

"Yes." Aelia snapped.

Bella walked towards me and snatched me from the son of Erebus. "Fine. We'll _leave._" she said.

"Where are you going?" Aelia ordered.

"To heal him. Don't worry, we won't be in the house of night." she said. A man walked beside her. He wasn't human but wasn't vampyre either. Judging from his golden eyes...he was a vampire.

"Edward. Call Carlisle." she snapped.

So Edward was back. He pulled a mobile from his pocket and began dialing. "Where are you?... Back in Forks?... We have a severely... injured vampyre with a y here... Ok, we'll get him there... Bye."

He put away his phone. "You'll need to flit to our home in Forks. Carlisle'll be ready."

"Ok." Bella said, sounding nervous. "Kian? Can you here me?"

"Yes." I said weakly "It was..."

"Save your strength." Edward said. "Let go."

She flitted through the forest, Edward always running beside, keeping pace. Bella wasn't as fast as me when she flitted, maybe a tenth of a second slower...

We stopped in front of a house in the forest...well more a mansion really.

A man with blonde hair ran out. "This is him?"

"Yes." Bella said weakly. The man took me and I saw Bella's and were covered in blood.

"That's a lot of blood." Carlisle observed.

"We can lose more than humans and live." I said "Do you have any blood? He may need it."

"We have some." Carlisle said. I was being carried into the house, and then Carlisle was running. He ran upstairs and laid me face down on a table and began looking at the wound.

"Ouch." he said. "That's a cut...from a knife maybe..."

"It is." I said weakly. "Esther did it."

"Esther." Bella hissed.

Carlisle injected something into my back. It numbed the pain slightly. And then I felt a tugging on my back as Carlisle stitched. A few minutes later, Carlisle was done. I turned over, still feeling slightly week.

"Blood." Bella said. "Where is it?"

Carlisle walked over to a fridge and pulled it open. He took out several bags of blood and cut them open with scissors, and handed them to me.

I sat up, leaning on Carlisle's supporting arms and drank. They made me feel stronger, but still weak. I drained every bag.

"You look better." Carlisle observed.

I slid off the table and stood up. "What happened?" Bella asked.

"Esther got angry and cut me. I couldn't flit...I had to walk...and then I tripped and knocked out..." I said.

"Esther." Bella hissed again "I'll kill her..."

"Kian should stay here." Carlisle said "Where I can keep an eye on his injury."

"And observe." Edward scoffed.

"Well, yes." Carlisle said "Will you stay here?"

"Maybe." Bella said "Either way, I need to talk to Aelia. Kian could have died tonight."

I frowned. "Bella..."

"I may even leave and come here." she continued "My stuffs at the house of night though. And I'm a professor there. And it's the safest place what with Victoria hunting me." she gave a nervous laugh.

"You'll be safe here." Carlisle assured her "But its your choice. If I may give you advise...I wouldn't live with someone who put pride above a mans life."

Bellas POV

Me and Edward ran back to the house of night. I walked into the proffesers block, and then to Aelia's large apartment and, quite literally, kicked the door down.

"Aelia!" I called.

I'd enetered into the living room. It had pale green walls and a yellow-brown carpet in the style of art-deco. There was too windows at the far end, two leather sofas and an armchair surrounding a coffee table, and a small lamp.

"The woman doesn't like technology." Edward observed.

I ignored him and entered the house, something w

counter no-one but Aelia has ever done, and entered the kitchen. There was a white island counter in the centre, with drawers on one side and three stools on the other. A silver fridge was to the right of that, and a large oven across from it, above which was a clock.

I continued on into the bedroom, calling her name. It was empty too. I looked around it. Like the other rooms, it was large. It had a king size bed against the wall in the centre covered in white bedding. The floor was wooden with a white fur rug across the whole floor, and walls painted white. There was an extremely large walk in wardrobe. Near the door to the balcony, was a turquoise chaise.

"Aelia!" I called again "Where the hell are you?"

"Calm, Bella!"

"No!" I protested, marching from the house, stepping over the broken door. "She almost killed someone because of Pride, Edward." Many of the professors who were in there apartments had come out. They looked to me to Aelia's broken door. "Yes, I broke it." I snarled, leaving the block and marching towards the school.

I finally found Aelia sitting in her classroom. "You almost killed him." I snarled.

She glanced up at me. "He'll have lived."

I looked at her in disgust, and grabbed the desk, hurling it across the room. "You teach about respect and caring and all the other things you don't do!" I screamed.

"Bella! No!" Edward grabbed my harms. "Calm."

Aelia looked amused. "Temper gets you nowhere Bella."

"No." I said when I'd calmed down enough. "But this will. Nyx's high council will here of this. As will the other professors. Do not think you'll get away with this."

I turned to leave and then realised something, and turned back. "There's something else?"

She smirked "Of course. I'm not about to tell you though."

"No." I said "I never thought that...I'll find out though."

And with that I left the classroom.

"Bella..." Edward said.

"Don't start with the "Theres no need to..." I began.

"You really did overeact." he said, amused.

I glared at him before walking away.


	3. Chapter 2 Reasoning

Chapter 2

Rains POV

"You're serious Bella?" I said.

"Yes." she said "She was prepared to let Kian die for her pride."

I laughed. "This isn't funny," she snapped. "I think something else is going on."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? She's Nyx's high priestess."

"That doesn't mean anything." she said.

"No...Its means she serves Nyx. There must have been some other..."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you!" she said, exasperated.

"...Reason why she would have done that. Perhaps Nyx is rejecting Kian." I said, with a shrug.

"Oh, come on!" she replied with an eye roll. "She marked him!"

"She could be wishing that she didn't." I pointed out. "Look at it this way, Bella. You can't afford to make any more enemies. Who knows what Aelia could do if she found out you knew something you shouldn't. Who's saying that Jake is gonna forgive you for re-falling-in-love with a vampire with and I. And Victoria? She's on the loose, still hunting you. Aelia could deliberately let her into the house of night to kill you."

I sighed. "Your right."

"As always." I sighed. "Take my advice, Bella. When you feel better about all this...apologize to Aelia...especially for breaking her door down." she looked amused.

"Oh, hell." She muttered.

I laughed. "She doesn't have a TV!"

"Or any piece of 21st century technology, as far as I can see." she sighed "That doesn't really excuse me for breaking her door down...Oh, hell. I wonder if I'll even be welcome in the house of night after this...maybe they'll exile me to."

"I doubt it." I said "Kian had it coming. Esther Bowen driving was him crazy. A few more days and the whole of the coven would have had them exiled anyway. You just sped things up...I don't think anyone hates you for exiling Kian...since it got rid of Esther too."

"Tell me something I don't know."

I laughed. "Myself included, Bella. Make up with Aelia. It'll be easier then.

Rileys POV

I stepped forward towards the figures in cloaks and held out my hand. The one in the centre touched it briefly and then leapt back.

"Thank you for informing us of this matter, young one." he said.

Victoria's POV

Riley would tell them about them, and then my plan would begin when they came. Of course, Alice would see there decision and would come running to them and tell them what was going on.

Ruby Wells stood in front of me. Of course, I suspected Ruby Well's wasn't her real name. But it hardly mattered...Both Ruby and Kian were just tools.

"Just get me something." I snapped "And you can have it...ok?"

Ruby nodded and disapeered.


	4. Chapter 3Ghosts or imagination

Bella,s POV

"_Tessa came back to life?_" Edward said in disbelief.

"Well-It could have been her ghost-or she could be a zombie or something." I said "That's one more fairytale that exists."

"She was walking, talking?"

"Yes-and she wasn't alone. I know for a fact that Frodo-Rain's dead boyfriend-who, if he was alive, should be a Vampyre now-and Arundhati-who is also dead and should also be a vamp if she was alive-were fledglings and were dead." I said.

"The only thing I can think of is-venom." he said "Did they look like my kind of vampire?"

"They were...pale. But it looked more ill pale than chalky." I said "Although I see what you mean...I didn't see Arundhati or Tessa die...Aelia carried them away but...i guess she could have got someone to bite them...would there have been enough time?"

"I don't know. They don't last three days when they begin to reject the change but...the venom might be able to stop the rejection." Edward mused.

"That may explain Arundhati and Tessa...I saw Frodo die...He died, as in _die_, in Rain's hand. Aelia didn't take him away from us half-dead." I said "And even Vampire Venom cannot raise someone from the dead."

Edward shrugged. "You said you were going to call Alice and Kian?"

"Yeah-" I said, grabbing my mobile from the table and dialling the Cullen's number, from memory.

"Hello?" It was Carlisle who answered.

"Carlisle." I said "How's Kian?"

"He's good...you Vampyre's heal at an incredible rate...faster than the werewolves..." he said.

"Could I speak to Alice?"

"Of course."

It was an instant later that Alice was on the phone. "Bella?"

"Alice...Have you seen anything about...Dead Fledglings?" I said "Or Aelia?"

"No." she said, her voice questioning my sanity "Bella...there isn't really a lot you can see about corpse's...they are still, pale, rotting things..."

"Okay...there's more to it though...I swear I saw a couple of ghosts or whatever of dead fledglings?"

"Uh-" Alice said, sounding confused.

"Keep an eye on them, will ya?" I said "Oh, by the way, can I speak to Kian."

"Yeah, sure. Before I do...Victoria's plotting something, and she's not working alone...its one of your lot..."

"What...Vampyre with a y?" I said.

"That would be them." she said "I couldn't see who...but her marks were bright...I could see them from under her hood..."

"Thanks Alice." I said, surprising myself by not feeling even slightly scared.

"Okay, I'll pass you on you Kian."

This changeover was longer. Kian sounded as he did normaly, which was a good thing, I guess.

"Isabella."

"It's Bella." I said "How's your back?"

"Cool." he said "I'm not dating Esther again."

"No-one liked her." I pointed out "I'm glad you've had an epiphany. Anyway...have you seen anything strange involving Aelia?"

"Aelia?"

"Yes...she could want you exiled because you know to much..."

"Well-" Kian began "Aelia ignored me lots after I saw her walking with a Fledgling to her car...she acted as if I didn't exist..."

"Fledgling..." I said "Did you see him or her?"

"Yeah...Thick, curly blonde hair, short, large ears, Tanned skin...he wore a lot of black. And it seemed as if he was surrounded by darkness..."

"Damn." I said "They weren't a figment of my imagination...I hate to do this but...can you stay on hold?"

"Sure."

I flitted to the records room, grabbed the disk containing information about fledgling who had rejected the change, flitted back to my apartment, put the disk into my computer, loaded it up, grabbed the phone, and went to the computer.

"Okay Kian...I'm looking. By the way...did you recognise the fledgling?"

"No." he said "Why would I-"

I searched for the date when Kian had been Exiled. And then the day before. Arundhati was the only person there.

I went back even further...a fortnight back, perhaps, I found someone who matched Kian's description...a fourth former.

"I'll e-mail you the image." I said "I may have found them...if that's the case, he's meant to be dead."

"Dead? But that's just...impossible!" he shrieked.

"You try telling her." I heard Alice say.

"Kirby Larson, a fourth former, who had the ability to send out little "Blasts of lighting", a lot like bullets or arrows. He transferred from Phoenix House of Night a month before." I said.

"Phoenix-Esther was from Phoenix. Thank god she wasn't there. She would have screamed and yelled it out and Aelia might have killed her...presuming that this was Kirby and Kirby was dead at the time." he said. "Ok, Email me the image."

"And tell Alice I'm not having delusions."

"K. See you, Bella."

He hung up, and I logged into my emails, and quickly sent the image to Kian...and Alice. I felt I had to for some reason. I don't know why...it's one of those urges. Anyway, I sent it, hoping Alice still didn't think I was mad, and checked my emails.

I had five from Jacob.

Bella,

I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what got over me.

Please Forgive me.

Jake.

Bella,

Look, I was a complete moron, Ok? I shouldn't have kissed you...i just want to be friends, like before.

Jake

Isabella Marie Swan,

I hear Edwards back. I won't try and kiss you again, I promise.

Jake

Listen, Bella.

We need to talk...it would be better if we apologized face to face, since you're not answering.

Please.

Jake.

Bella!

Look, I'm sorry, ok? It hurts...a lot. I miss you being a friend. And Rain was good too. Why aren't you answering?

Please, with Edward here, I'm not going to try anything. I promise.

I just want us to be friends again.

Jake.

I frowned and ignored them. I wasn't in the mood for this...but I knew I couldn't avoid him forever...he'd come to the House of Night eventually.

Edward stood behind me, frowning. "Jacob." he growled.

"I'll deal with him another day." I sighed.

"I don't think that's your main problem." he sighed.

He held up a piece up paper. Written on it was;

They are coming. Fast.


	5. Chapter 4They are coming

**You're probably able to guess what Tessa and Co are by now. Anyways, heres chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it.**

This is him.

I looked at Kian's text and sighed.

thnx. I saw Frodo.

"Kian says the person who he saw dead was definatley a guy who was meant to be dead." I repeated to Edward.

Frodo? He's definatley dead. We saw him die.

I laughed darkly. "I wonder if I'll tell Rain that Frodo is alive...

He's meant to be. Aelia's up to something. I'll find out what. B.

"Rain has a right to know, if they were mates." Edward pointed out "Let me deal with this..."

"I can't just tell Rain!" I protested "She'll never believe me and I'll end up in the Vamp asylum!"

"Then find a way to tell her. You say Rain can read thoughts? Show her your memories of seeing him again." he said.

"Edward-you should know by now that you can lie with your thoughts and fake memories."

Edward shrugged. "The make her believe that it is true."

"If only it was that Easy." I sighed, and flicked on the TV. It came up on the news channel.

"A terrorist bomb has blown up a set of offices in Phoenix. All eye witnesses and other source's show that the person is a 17 year old with red eyes, who died 3 years ago..."

My eyes widened in horror.

Kian's POV

"Kian...have you seen this?" Alice said .

"...The boy was called Demarcus York. He attended a college in the state of Washington, but died for unknown reasons when he was 17. Police are currently searching for a Demarcus look-a-like, and his brother's, Amado and Anibal, are currently suspects."

A picture came up showing a boy with round brown eyes, long brown hair, and brown skin, with prominent cheekbones and a strong chin.

"Oh-Crazespawn." I said "He changed his name as soon as he was marked...He never really liked being called Demarcus."

"Crazespawn?" Emmett said.

"Yeah-he said it sounded Evil."

"And he's definatley dead?" Alice said.

"Yes." I said "He snuck out one night with friends and rejected the change somewhere deep in the forest. His friends came running back to Aelia and Aelia took him back to the house of night."

Alice closed her eyes suddenly and began gasping. "She's having a vision." Carlisle sighed.

It was a minute before she reopened them. "There together." she said.

"Who?"

"The person who's making these dead people not dead...and Victoria." she said "And the Volturi are coming at there request...no, just Victoria's request...Victoria is betraying Aelia."

"Victoria went to the Volturi?" Jasper gasped.

"No...she made someone else and he went...he says we've betrayed the secret..."

"To us?" Kian said "But we're not human! We keep secrets too!"

"I know...but the Volturi don't think that." Alice said "We need to get to the house of night...now."


	6. Chapter 5The truth

Rains POV

It was feeding day today, so of course, when we arrived at the professors dining hall, bags of blood were laid out.

"Hey." Bella said

"Hi Bella." I noticed she looked pale.

"Um, Rain? Did you see the news?"

"No." I frowned.

"There was a bombing in Seattle." she began "And uh-do you remember Crazespawn?"

"He rejected the change." I said, remember Aelia carrying his body into the morgue.

"Well-he was meant to be the bomber."

I laughed. Of course, it was a sick thing to do, but still, they thought a ghost was responsible for a bombing.

"Rain." she said "Please...listen..."

"Priestess." a son of Erebus went to Aelia "The Cullens have arrived with Kian..."

"What?!" Aelia roared, leaping up "Don't let Kian in! He's an exile!"

"He's already in...he was heading for the media centre..."

Aelia left the canteen, walking quickly but not flitting. Bella let down her shields and thought to me _Follow me. Please._

I nodded, and we followed Aelia. As soon as we got to the Media centre, we saw Kian and the Cullens.

"GET OUT!" she roared at Kian.

"This is where my friend Frodo died." he said calmly, looking up. "I've been told that he's not dead."

"Of course he's dead! Now go!"

"And then there's Arundhati-she died too and apparently, she's walking and talking as well."

"What is your point, Exile?" Aelia growled, and then she turned to me and Bella, standing in the doorway. "Ah, Bella, Rain. So you invited him for a visit."

"Of course not." I replied. "We heard Kian and the Cullen's were here and decided to say Hello."

Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded.

"And do you remember Kirby Larson...yeah, I saw you walking with him to your car. He was meant to have rejected the change. Some might have said that dear Kirby was alive." he said "And now, a supposedly dead fledgling is accused of terrorism..."

"Are you accusing me?" Aelia snapped.

"Naturally." Kian said "That's not why we came though...Alice has seen the Volturi coming."

I stiffened. Bella had told me that they were Vampire royalty that enforced the law. The only law...keep the secret.

Alice showed me what she'd saw. "Aelia...It's true." I said.

"The Volturi are coming?" she gasped.

"Don't act so surprised, Aelia." Alice hissed "She's betrayed...no, she doesn't know it's you, does she."

"Who?"

"Victoria." Alice said. When Aelia looked confused she said "Hair like fire, vampire with an "I"...she's the bad kind..."

"Ah-Jeannine."

"Jeannine?" Alice said.

Aelia nodded "She was just a tool, Alice."

"Funny that." Alice snorted "You were just a "tool" to Victoria. I wouldn't be surprised if Victoria has even more "Tools"."

"Why were you with her anyway?" Bella asked.

Aelia turned to glare at Bella. "What are you implying, Bella?"

"I don't know." she said "Kian told me you were with someone who was meant to be dead...Crazespawn, remember? And then I saw Frodo...and Arundhati...and Tessa...all of which are dead..."

"You must be having delusions, Bella." Aelia answered in a clipped tone.

"Maybe...maybe not Aelia..."

"Didn't you once say that you had an affinity for Healing?" Kian interrupted "What if...you were able to use that ability to bring back people from the dead?"

"Nyx certainly would not allow me to keep my affinity's if I was misusing them, Exile." Aelia snapped. "And it is blasphemous to even suggest that I am doing a...an _inhumane _act of raising the dead! If anyone would be practising that art, it is you, Kian."

It was hard to comprehend what I was hearing. I turned to Bella who nodded and thought _That's the truth, Rain. It's hard to accept...but Frodo is still alive._

I brought back a memory which I'd pushed from my mind...when Frodo was just a fledgling. It didn't hurt to think of him anymore...if Bella was right, Frodo was alive.

_AELIA!_

Aelia flinched at the sound of my mental contact. She turned to me, looking anxious.

"Is-Frodo-Alive?"

She tried to stop the thoughts and memories, but she failed. her mind flicked for a second to an image of Frodo, his eyes red, his skin pale, and a fading mark on his forehead. And then, she begin to translate some poem into Chinese to stop herself from thinking.

"I thought so." I said, giving Bella a "You're right" look. "Look's like you are doing "Inhumane" acrs."

She glared as we left.


	7. Chapter 6The Queen of Vampyres

Bella's POV

Preparations began for the evacuation. A lot of the professors were going with the fledglings...so they wouldn't reject the change when they left the house of night. And they were going to the Vancouver House of Night.

Of course, Edward wanted me to go with them. But then, I couldn't, and I wanted to stay with Edward. I couldn't bare the thought of being safe in Vancouver whilst not knowing whether Edward would live or die.

And then there was the matter of Alec (Who could apparently sort of put someone to sleep, so they were unaware, alone in the darkness.) and Jane (Who could cause someone extreme pain.). Carlisle thought I could defend everyone against them, and then we might have a chance.

"You can shield yourself from Rain and Edward." Carlisle said "Why not from Jane and Alec and the other members of the Volturi?"

"Maybe it's just a shield from people reading my thoughts." I shrugged.

"It could be...but it makes sense that you're a shield from mental attacks."

"Bella."

I turned to see one of the sons of Erebus accompanying the Queen of Vampyres-Iris Frazier, or, as people called her, Honor Wind.

"Your majesty." I said, putting my fist over my heart "This is my-" Father in law? Somehow that didn't sound right. Me and Edward weren't engaged yet. "This is my boyfriends father, Carlisle Cullen."

"You're one of the markless-vampires aren't you?" Honor said.

"I am." Carlisle replied.

"I am the queen of the children of Nyx, Honor Wind." Honor said "I asked to see Aelia but an exile informed me that's she has run off."

"Aelia's-"

"So it seems. Kian also spoke of the impossible...Aelia was apparently raising the dead."

"It is true...we think she is using her healing affinity-she was also working with one of Carlisle's type of vampire. Her name is Victoria, and she wants to kill me." I explained quickly.

"We heard from Aelia that the rulers of the markless-vampire's are coming to the Olympic house of Night." Honor said "I see there chambers are also in Italy."

"Volterra." Carlisle said.

"I see." Honor Wind nodded and said "I'll fight with you...If it comes to a fight. Perhaps there's another way to end this...And, Bella? If you are the target, Victoria might decide to kill you beforehand if she thinks there's a chance you'll survive. I'll assign a son of Erebus to protect you."

"Edward does that...and I can defend myself." I replied.

"I do not entirely trust the markless vampires...and you are important to the battle." Honor said.


	8. Chapter 7Jacob

**Rains POV**

"Bella-this is Lulu. Lulu this is Bella."

Both me and Bella turned in shock as Honor wind introduced Bella's new warrior. It was a she, not a he.

"What you don't think girls can kick ass like boys?" Lulu snorted. Lulu had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a pair of combats, and a black t-shirt.

"Your highness-" Bella said "This is really not ness-"

"Bella-Lulu will accompany you into battle. She will stand guard whilst the Volturi attack." The queen explained "Yes-the markless ones may be a capable as guarding you as we are-maybe even better, but this _Volturi_ who claim to be royality do not know how to kill us."

"We're more vulnerable than them." I said, gulping as I remembered how Bella had explained it. The markless ones had stonelike skin, and no blood or heartbeat. A thrust through the heart, or anything like that would kill us.

"They will be surprised to see that we are not humans and weak." The queen said They will not think to defend themselves against us.

"How do you know we can kill them?" Lulu asked "The usual methods-weaponry-don't work. We're relying on Bella and strength and numbers. And when is this battle anyway?"

Both me and Bella exchanged a look. "Um...Alice didn't say, only that they were coming. And uh...this vampire with an I called Victoria..._or Jeannine_..." I stopped "Is with them. She wants Bella dead."

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Edward killed James." Bella said "And so Victoria wants me dead...mate for mate."

Lulu frowned, but nodded. "I also heard something about dead fledglings not being dead?"

"Red Fledglings. They have hardly any humanity. We don't know where they are. Aelia's not telling us despite the fact she'll be in front of me for treason soon. She's also run away" Honor wind said "Aelia used her healing affinity to raise them. Don't worry about them though. They're not our main concern right now."

**That evening...**

"And so that's when they're coming." Alice said "This day to a month. All of them plus witnesses."

"Thank you, Alice." Honor wind frowned "What is that smell-"

Alice sniffed and her eyes narrowed. "I have some idea and I really hope..."

"Jacob." Bella sighed "Um-they're werewolves..."

"The quileutes have this gene-they can become werewolves when they're angry or when there is vampires around-not our kind, the bad kind-they become wolves the size of bears. They must have heard..." Bella sighed "I better go and talk to him, despite the fact that he..."

"No need."

Jacob stood behind us, large as ever, Wolf Sam and wolf Paul beside him.

"Bella-we heard what was going on." Jacob said "Did you think you could exclude us from the battle?"

"Oh-I do think that." Bella stepped forward "Could we have a minute alone."

We nodded.

**Bellas POV**

"I guess you were right in a way." I sighed "Yeah-I'm confused. I was messed up over Edward. I swore it was him or nothing. Despite my anger...deep down..."

"You're not a soulless bloodsucker Bella. You're something else." Jacob said. "And I'm not some mindless monster at full moon. We're different...but the living-stones..."

"Vampires." I sighed "If they're Living stones I'm Moony."

Jacob laughed. "That sounds Harry potter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Fine-I'll be the young Jerk who forces a girl to kiss him."

I looked at his hurt face. "Jacob...why did we meet every month? A dinner-I'd drive there in my fast car in some dinner dress. And what did I expect when I went home with you that night? That we'd watch _House _or something?"

"I should never-"

"I knew something was up, but I never thought. And part of me has missed you Jake." I said, glad that Edward had gone. Glad that no one could hear my thoughts...and hoping that Jake wouldn't think of that. And part of me-"

I said no more. I couldn't as Jacobs lips crushed mine.

And that was the moment I realised that I love Jacob.


	9. Chapter 8Imprint

Aelias POV

I ran until I could run no further. Everything had been planned up until the last detail...no one would have known and by the time it had happened, no one would have resisted.

Kalona would have risen again, into the modern world.

And now that Honor Wind knew about me, I was an exile.

Well, great.

From a distance I saw a group of markless vampires. Well, I could smell them to. And I knew that they were strong, yet easily killed by us Vampyres. They seemed confused though.

And then the direction of the wind changed.

And they smelt me.

They turned suddenly, looking straight at me. They saw the crescent moon mark on my forehead.

"What...are you?" One said. I noticed his skin, almost brittle looking. His eyesd were different too; the scarlett seemed to have become cloudy.

"I'm a Vampyre." I said, deciding to risk it. "With a Y. I'm a bit like you, I guess."

If anything, the vampire seemed curious. He seemd to be trying to work out whether I was telling the truth or not.

"Are you the Volturi?" I asked.

Aro jerked in shock, but soon composed himself. "Yes, we are. I am Aro, I lead the Volturi with Caius and Marcus. And you are?"

"I am Aelia, Ex-High priestess of the Olympic house of night." I said. "Look-if you don't believe me then why don't you touch my hand and see all. I know you can do that."

Aro hesistated, then nodded. I walked forward and held out my hand.

He touched it, and smiled in satisfaction.

"She tells the truth. She is a Vampyre with a Y. And the people who we are going to attack are like her." Aro looked angry. "Wheres the imoformant...Riley?"

A large vampire looked nervous when he said "He's run off..."

"And you din't stop him?" Aro raged "Felix, I expected better of you...no matter. You and Demetri can find him...It seems I have royality to meet. Will you lead me to them?"

I nodded. Perhaps I wasn't so alone after all.

Alices POV

"_You and Demetri can find him...It seems I have royality to meet...will you lead me to them?"_

_Aelia nodded. "Yes, I will."_

"_What you say is true and our two races shall work together. I know you are an outcast, but..."_

My vision ended abruptly. Carlisle and Honor looked down at me, worried.

"What did you see?" Honor Wind asked.

"The attack is now a diplomatic meeting." I said "Oh, and Aelia's leading them here."

"Aelia?" Honor said.

"It's a diplomatic..."

"I know, but still..." Honor shook her head. "How long?"

"An hour. They're fast."

"Great. Thanks Alice." Honor sighed, and addressed the crowd that had gathered. "My people...The volturi are no longer attacking, according to Alice. Be on you guard though...but if a war can be avoided..."

She muttered the next line, but the Cullens till heard it. "Then it will be."

Bellas POV

"Jake-"I said "We can't."

"We can." Jacob answered. "We can."

"No-I have Edward..."

"Who left you. And you felt angry."

"Yes, but..."

"And I've never left you. Sure, I've made mistakes, like kissing you. And dwell, I regret it. But I'd never leave you." He promised. "Look...i know about this vampyre stiff. And this may repulse us both, but I want to do this." He looked into my eyes. "It's a promise, if you'll let me make it."

I nodded. He took my hand, and using my sharpened nail, cut his skin.

I gasped. The sweet smell of the blood hit me.

"Jake..."

"No. Drink. I want you to." He said "Please."

And then I couldn't resist it any longer. I drank from him, his blood tasting surprising sweet and full of the old Quileute magic, and I felt it the exact moment we imprinted.

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had writers block. And since Burned Came out (Greta book, by the way) I've been inspired to continue this.**

**So anyways, please review.**


End file.
